


Zhashtar

by baysian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱情是小孩子的玩意儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhashtar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zhashtar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407348) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



在Salja星上，居住着巨型鸟类，它们羽翼高阔，比他还长出十倍。

 

他从未见过这样的生灵。每只足上都有五只爪，鸟喙尖利，每一片羽毛末端都沾染着金色。传说这些生物在山间筑巢的地方，会有一池流水，一旦尝过，就可得见亡故之人。

 

他花费数年寻找那颗星球。又仔细搜索过星球上森林中的每一寸土地，放出魔法，急急穿过深深埋在土壤中的水脉。盛怒之下，他放出大火烧干了那里，又将之整个冰冻起来。他将自己变作一条巨蟒，一路跟踪着鸟儿到达不同泉眼；可那些水，总是甘甜清澈，自岩石之间叮咚作响，潺潺流出，再消失在地底。

 

后来，他终于厌倦，也终于精疲力竭。正如他一直以来都心知肚明，他意识到：那条路，那条大道，不会向他敞开。

 

\---

 

宇宙魔方不允许他入眠。

 

他在浮光掠影的梦境之间徘徊游荡。他看见了Frigga，她坐在主台边上，怀里抱着一只碗，碗里满是虫豸，爬满了她的双臂与发间。他看见雄伟的金属高塔，自Nilieth的第二只月亮上拔地而起，破空而去。他看见了寒冰；有那么一刻，他觉得那是Jotunheim，又或者是数千年前的中庭，亦或是被他折腾过后的Salja：那颗奄奄一息的星球，苍白的光线下，整个世界都在闪闪发光。

 

他向Barton打了个手势，令他上前。“跟我讲讲你自己。”

 

Barton口中的舌头似是僵直的。宇宙魔方也没允许他有片刻休息。他眼下遍布着冰凉的淤紫，皮肤上浮出了纸张似的浅痕。

 

“长官？”Barton道。

 

“跟我讲讲你的故事。”

 

“我没有故事，至少，没有什么故事值得一听。”

 

“是否值得一听，轮不到你来决定。”他说道。权杖撑在双膝之间。

 

“给我说说。”

 

Barton再次犹豫了。他注视着Barton的手指，握紧了又松开来，这是一场无声的战役。

 

而后，Barton开口了。“Natasha Romannov是个孤儿。她六岁时，父母因一场医院火灾双双亡故。她是个左撇子，如果她不按路数突然使出左勾拳的话，你总能在她十一点钟方向发现破绽,因为她那儿有一处旧刀伤，没人知道。”

 

“没人知道，除你之外。”他道。

 

“除我之外，长官。”                                                                          

 

“我以为我让你讲的是关于 _ **你自己**_ 的事情。”

 

Barton缓缓眨了眨眼，看向他，没能明白过来“可我已经说过了。”

 

他的嘴上勾起一丝苦涩的笑意。他站起身来，权杖棱角分明的一端狠狠砸碎了Barton的下颚。Barton猛地撞在地上，但他还没完全躺平之前，自宇宙魔方中卷过几缕光须，将已经碎掉的骨头又拼合起来，几股魔法将他整个儿治愈了。

 

Barton在泥土中颤抖了片刻。

 

“我不想听Natasha Romanov的事，”他说道，又坐了回去。“听明白了？”

 

“是的，长官。”Barton说道。

 

“不错。起来吧。”

 

在梦中，他们又变得年少。冲过宫殿大厅，Thor大步奔跑着，甚至不曾看一眼肩侧。无所畏惧的长子啊：只因所有的事情都忠诚于他，所有事物都眷恋着他。Loki跑得不如他快，但他能让自己的双腿化作兽蹄，他的身体佝偻下来，又渐渐拉长。他瞥了一眼自己落在墙上疾驰而过的影子。修长优雅的犄角自他的头骨向外盘曲着生长出来。他的心脏兔子似的剧烈跳动着，轰如雷鸣。而他新长出来的胸腔抵着骨骼，轰然悸动着。

 

他飞奔起来。现在他跑得快多了。只有他不是自己的时候，才能追得上Thor。

 

\---

 

他们还是孩子的时候，有一次Thor发了场烧。治疗厅里刺鼻辛辣的气味熏得他双目濡湿。他低下头，看着自己的兄长。他们都是Odin之子；别人告诉他们，他们是神；彼时Thor黏腻的手掌放在他手中，汗水横流，划过Thor的上唇与脖颈，牙齿磕磕碰碰着，Loki想到：他们不曾告诉过我们，我们有多渺小。但事实如此。

 

他本不该出现在那里。Thor的手抓紧了他，在他掌心烙下半月形的指痕。

 

“给我讲个故事吧，弟弟。”Thor说道。“讲个长长的故事。”

 

他的嘴角耸拉下来。“你这会儿该睡着了才对，我只是来——”

 

“给我讲讲Morphrey上的野兽，还有，父王乘着一只巨型白鹰，在Seymir之战里是怎么杀掉他们的。跟我讲讲，那场战争是怎么打赢的。”

 

“那个故事你都已经知道了。看起来比我知道得更清楚。”

 

“我还想再听一遍嘛。”

 

他好奇地歪着头，注视着一小粒汗珠从Thor的睫毛上滑过。

 

“除了战争，你什么都不爱听。”他说道。“你就听不腻吗？”

 

“除了魔法和咒语，你也不爱听别的呀。”Thor说道，朝他咧嘴笑道。“还有那些外族世界的自然故事。 ** _你_** 也听不腻嘛？”

 

“除了揍到他们投降之外，一颗星球做的事情还有很多，Thor。”

 

“你会这么讲只是因为你不擅长揍人罢了。”Thor又拽了一把他的手。“我要听故事，能讲到让我睡着就好。或者来首歌也行。”

 

他考虑了片刻。“我给你看点别的东西吧。”

 

“什么呀？”

 

他在长袍上擦干了手。烛光摇曳的大厅内，他手掌间的褶皱都浸入了阴影中；他从深埋在自己胸膛里那一小块热度中召唤出魔法来，他层层堆叠，小心呵护着那一小块热度，如同悉心培育一颗珍珠。

 

一簇小小的绿色火苗自他掌心绽开，Thor兴奋地大叫起来：“你得教教我！”

 

他一把掐灭了火焰，嘘了声。

 

“闭嘴！傻瓜，你会给我惹来麻烦——”

 

“你干嘛把火灭了？再让我看一次——”

 

_**“安静——”** _

 

Thor大笑着将他拽进了毯子里。在那漫长的片刻中，他们稀里糊涂地纠缠在织物，四肢与自个儿的身体之间。他们拧着胳膊玩了会儿摔跤。Thor无意中把一只胳膊肘塞进了他的嘴里，差点敲掉了他的牙。Thor额头上那块浸满了药剂的湿布掉了下来。

 

“Greida会宰了我俩。”Thor上气不接下气的说道。而后，两人一起咯咯笑起来。

 

他告诉Thor，有个叫Mrarn的星球。那里的女性没有嘴，却长着鸟喙，还有长长的黑色长尾，上面覆满刺棘。他轻柔地哼唱着Iss神殿的歌谣，而后又接着唱起了Reimiling之歌。他唱道，Vos的女儿们杀掉自己的丈夫，作为惩处，她们被放逐到了一艘不知会驶向何方的船上，将永生在海上漂泊；他唱到Zhashtar为追求残忍的Asliem，将自己唯一一只眼睛送给了她。

 

“我才不会那么傻呢，”Thor睡眼惺忪，抵着他的肩膀哼哼道。“我才不会把一只眼睛送给个女人，哪怕我再爱她都不行。我更愿意保持视力。”

 

“只是个 _ **故事**_ 罢了。”他叹了口气道。“没——人让你放弃任何东西。”

 

他将自己的脸埋进了Thor的头发里；睡了过去。

 

\---

 

中庭黯淡的晨曦在城市上方终于破晓，穹顶之下，凡世也苏醒过来。

 

他坐在一栋金属建筑的窗沿边上，建筑向天空伸展开去。在Jojuvar星球上，金属是有生命的；它们缓缓移动，在黑暗之中，在失落的大洋中，盲目地寻找着什么。

 

“您在看风景？”Barton说道，在他身边坐下来。

 

“不错。”他答道。“鉴于这座帝国即将归我所有。”

 

“归我们所有。”Barton道。

 

说话的是宇宙魔方，但有的时候，要把Barton和宇宙魔方区分开来，又很困难。也许再也没法把他们分开了——他已经认识到，魔法，也是有生命的。

 

魔法有自己的呼吸，意愿和心跳。也许现在，为时已晚。也许魔法已经渗投了他的骨髓之中。

 

他不置可否的哼了声，并未转身。“小心别过界了，Barton。”

 

“了解，长官。”

 

“可有需要禀报的事情？”

 

“没有。”Barton答道。在阳光下眯起眼，他发间金色的光斑在风中流转。“四下安静得像坟场似的。以防万一，我四处查探了一番。来您这儿看看。”

 

“很好。”

 

他站起身来，稳稳当当地立在窗沿。Barton抬眼看向他，微微靠近了些，宇宙魔方在他眼中燃烧着饥渴的光芒。“我能问您个问题吗，长官？”

 

“你可以问，”他说道，早已转过身去。“我也可以不答。”

 

“一旦你得到了这个世界，会做些什么？”

 

“不知道，”他轻快地答道。“也许会改进它。也许会夷为平地，或者把它拉到一颗行星的运行轨道中去。又或许，我会仁慈些。在Ashrah星球上，曾有国王屠尽所有生灵，把尸体埋进了寒冰里，只有这样，他才能养活自己的狼群，直到诸神黄昏降临。他的每头狼都有四只眼睛，皮毛脱落时会变成金色。在Zemlibath星球上，有个女童预言家——”

 

“不，”Barton打断他道。“我是说， _ **你**_ 会做什么。等到一切了结的时候，你自己的决定。”

 

他眨了眨眼。“与你无关。我高兴做什么，就做什么。”

 

“只是好奇你为什么会选上 _ **我们的**_ 星球而已。我们并不是什么出类拔萃的种族。”Barton耸了耸肩，从那座五百米高台上往下瞥了一眼；墨色的皮衣沾了金色，他想到了Salja。“这你自己也说过。”

 

“你不过是块通往另一方世界的踏脚石罢了，”他道。“而且你有宇宙魔方。”

 

要我说，那这交易也太便宜了——拿地球换宇宙魔方。有人盯着你呢。”

 

魔法在他颅骨下刺痛起来，带着一阵钝钝的热度。又迅速汹涌向他的指尖。他视线扫过Barton肩部和脊背的线条，并不比树梢的细枝更坚韧。他想起脚下这座死气沉沉的城市，自己的怒火不费吹灰之力就能将之夷为平地。

 

他想起了烈火，孤独的力量。他想起了疑心。

 

“这笔债，我迟早要还的。”他说道，因为这是Barton唯一能理解的事情。

 

\---

 

在Byantr星球上，没有活物——有位女巫在能粉碎万物的星瀑中失去了她的爱侣，于是她施展魔法，横行肆虐，只为复仇。

 

“您确定吗，长官？”Barton问道。

 

他的手指攥紧了魔杖。三台相邻桌面上的电脑中，正在跳出计算数据。Erik Selvig指挥着一队助手围绕在临时实验室边上，双肩的线条因期待而紧紧绷着。

 

“我的计划是否有哪一处让你不快了呢，Barton？”他问道，并没有收起威胁。

 

Barton耸耸肩。“只是觉风险过大，仅此而已。事关重大，不可不防。”

 

“不入虎穴，焉得虎子。”

 

“话不是这么说。我只是在尽我分内之事，长官。恕我直言，这损失或许无足轻重。但它总有一日会卷土重来，将我们一网打尽，我能感觉得到。”

 

在梦境中，他又从Biforst上摔落下来。在九大王国中跌跌撞撞，遍体鳞伤。没有空气——也判断不出距离——他感觉到有震动自遥远的世界传来，那地方远在自己的视线尽处，颤抖划过他的指间。

 

他第一次将Gungnir握在手中时，她为他吟唱了已发现和未发现的星系；他记得站在城邦的最高点，与Thor比肩而立，眺望着远方。他曾好奇，宇宙的另一端还有些什么，是否像战利品一样藏了起来。Odin沉重的手落在他肩上。

 

没有战利品。

 

他想着，现在无人可以饶恕我了。我放弃了一切。我终于，无可救药地，自由了。

 

\---

 

练武场内，他面对着Sif。她压低了身子，神情戒备，双刃长矛轻轻落在手中，她观察着Loki，努力寻找着他的弱点。

 

她猛地虚晃一枪，他后退了一步。

 

“弟弟，”Thor大笑着，在场外大声喊道。Thor的发间缠着厚厚一层泥土。那是Hogun的杰作。“你还是管好自己吧，小心最后满嘴泥。”

 

“你也最好管好你自己，不然我下一刀就落在你喉咙上。安静。”

 

“别让他分心，Thor，”Sif说道，视线并未移开。“我要一场公平的决斗。”

 

Sif是个老派的战士——和Thor一样。勇敢，忠诚，与汗水。他想，不会把握自己优势的人才需要公平决斗。哪怕是众神之父也不会跟人公平决斗，哪怕在他数千年以来的战争中，哪怕全宇宙的诗人都传颂着他的战绩。而Thor则倾向于无视事实。

 

他将自己分裂成三道身影，Sif的眼神冰冷下来，他感到一阵黑暗又尖锐的愉悦。

 

她怒喝道。“Loki，我不是来这儿陪你玩儿的。”

 

他扔出了第一把刀。刀子在最后一刻擦过她的长矛，却近得足以说明关键。“我可没说我在玩儿，我亲爱的Sif。”

 

“那就把魔法收起来！”

 

“你更乐意我将你当淑女对待？你希望我对你束手束脚？”

 

“Loki，”Thor在场边警告道。

 

“哥哥，你护着她就是在侮辱她。她既不软弱，也不是手无缚鸡之力。你自己说呢，Sif？我们该像小孩儿一样打打闹闹，还是正正经经的决斗？你说了算。”

 

她的眼神冷硬，风暴汹涌。她怒斥道：“我们才不是小孩子！”

 

他们决斗了近一小时。愤怒打乱了她的动作，削弱了她流畅的力量，令她无法掌控武器，使尽全力。她留给了他太多破绽。与Thor不同，他从不在同一块地上决斗，他发现与盘根错节的思想和人心相比，人体不过是在蛮力驱使下，会动的玩意儿罢了。最伟大的战士在直面恐惧时也会不堪一击；最坚硬的手也会为了爱，在最后一刻会生生停下。情感能颠覆整个战局。不仅仅是将士，或战争，谋略与巧计也能击垮帝国，摧枯拉朽，湮灭成尘。

 

他靠得够近，足以伸手紧紧攥住了她的盔甲，二人的呼吸粗重起来。她脸上闪过一阵短促的恐慌。他将她掀翻在地，手下并未留情，倒转她的矛头直指她的喉咙。

 

“认输了么？”他说道。

 

那一刻她紧紧绷住，眼中火光闪烁。之后，她放弃了。“是的，我认输。”

 

他移开了矛头。但他明白，Thor不会向他伸出手，也不会拉他起来——但正如许多其他情况一样，要真如此，他就不是Thor了。他第一次在花园里摔倒时，Frigga就在道旁注视着他。眼神温柔又哀伤。

 

_**现在不行，我的孩子：你得自己站起来。** _

 

\---

 

Zemlibath的女童预言家住在大河边上的一座茅舍中。

 

他只身前去，未着甲胄。口袋里放着自那颗陨星上收集来的粉末。Zemlibath星球上有两个月亮，他努力穿过大河边界时，能看得见月亮在水中的倒影——四只猫头鹰似的眼睛，一眨不眨。

 

女童目不视物，却来到门口与他相见。她的指甲抵在木头上，微光闪烁。

 

“你不该来的，Laufeyson，”她说道。

 

“我只是来同你寻一位观众。”他微微欠身。她的魔法有些陌生，在他设法弄清她魔法的形态与影像时化作一纸轻薄尖锐的符文，又突然折断。“你的视力名扬甚远。”

 

“我没有眼睛了。一只食腐的禽鸟夺走了我的眼。”

 

“Salja上的秃鹫？我听过这故事。”

 

“那你就该清楚，你白来了一趟。”

 

他点点头。“可我不信。”

 

“我已经有许多年没有看见过东西了，”她说道，并未让到一边请他进屋。有漆黑的液体从她眼眶伤口上的布条里渗了出来；在她下颚流下一道细致的水痕，闪着暗黑的光，而后落在地上，又消失无踪。“我也没有答案给你。你得上别处去寻。”

 

“我已经找遍了九大王国，预言家。”

 

“还有一处没有。”

 

他注视着她，在女童他出走廊，穿过流动的浅溪时小心戒备着。她双脚落下的地方，有石头从水中升起，供她落足。

 

“有人说我的血能号令亡灵，”她说道。“你信吗？”

 

“我已经准备好相信任何事。只要你能保证全是真相。”

 

她柔声笑道。“那你还是个孩子。我不能保证告诉你的真相能给你的思想带来安宁，因为你心底其实早就明白——你是不会接受的。”她将一只小手放到他胸前，她的触碰如新雪般冰凉。她轻轻推了他一把。“是你推开它的。”

 

“是 _ **他们**_ 推开了我，”他说道，双眼眯起。“我仍在流放之中。”

 

“那是因为你希望如此。他们都以为你死了；你仍然可以回Asgard去。”

 

“我可不是傻瓜。”

 

“对，”她说道。她已经有些厌烦了。她转过身时，有光在她眉间闪烁片刻。“傻瓜无知，正因如此，他或许还可以获得宽恕。但害你自己流放的，却是知识，Laufeyson。”

 

\---

 

“你应该早就清楚，我会让你杀掉她，”他说道，注视着Barton测试着弓的平衡度。“我不会放过你们当中任何一个。我会让你亲手杀了她。”

 

Barton搭上支箭，眼也不眨一下。“你会杀掉你的兄长么？”

 

“会。”他说道。

 

“你就那么怕他？”

 

他犹豫了，僵住了片刻。宇宙魔方在他掌心脉脉搏动着。“我不怕他，也不怕Asgard或者其他的地方的任何人。我曾漫游过整个宇宙，那里什么都没有。”

 

“哦，”Barton应道。他的眼睛蓝得诡异；他松开手，放出一箭。“那么，你害怕的是你自己。”

 

END


End file.
